


red riding hood's (were)wolf

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [30]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Twins, At least minor characters, At least on Miki's side, Awkward Conversations, Background Relationships, Conversations, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Cousins, Crushes, Dancing, Dating, Developing Relationship, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, Friendship, Guess who's who, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, High School, House Party, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Dance, Lesbian Character, Long Shot, Minor Character(s), Modern Era, Multi, Nicknames, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Party, Partying, Relationship(s), Smile, Song references, Strangers to Friends, Teasing, Teenagers, This Is STUPID, To Crushes, Twins, Underage Drinking, Useless Lesbians, Vomiting, Why Did I Write This?, confident gay vs panicked gay, crowds, i will love you, if you find the song reference and know what it is, it's minor tho, just wanted to write that just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: She expected to leave the party unsatisfied, but in the end, Miki left the party with a crush.
Relationships: ARSLOID/Mirai Komachi, Fukase/Utatane Piko, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nekomura Iroha/SF-A2 Miki, kokone/Tohoku Zunko
Series: Short Story Assemble [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	red riding hood's (were)wolf

**Author's Note:**

> *Look at the character tags.* “Huh… guess I used a lot of redheads didn’t I…? Also, this became a lot longer than I expected it to be. Originally, I wasn’t planning on writing any Halloween story for Vocaloids, but then my brain in math class was like, “Hey, here’s some dialogue, let’s make this a story” so YOLO! And this took the entire month to write, I'm not even joking. This has to be my longest one-shot I wrote yet, and I don't really like it. But whatever. It's here and I wrote it. Now ignore me and read this please!

Tugging subconsciously at the red hood covering her head, Miki asked for the umpteenth time, “Are you guys  _ sure _ this is okay?”

Komachi, dressed as a colourful skeleton, sighed yet again at the question. “Yes Miki. And before you ask again, you look amazing.” She emphasized exaggeratedly on the last word. Her boyfriend, Arsloid, dressed in an outfit similar to Komachi, laughed at her words before pressing a quick peck on her cheek.

The trio was going to a Halloween party hosted by the twins, Anon and Kanon. Komachi, a close friend of the twins, convinced Miki to join her and her boyfriend as plus ones. As they approached the house already they could hear music blasting loudly for anyone on the streets. Miki could already feel a headache growing at all the different colours flashing.

The problem was that Miki has never gone to a high school party during her entire years of high school, instead opting to stay at home and have sleepovers with her close friends, Kokone and Mayu.

But this year, Kokone had offered to take her younger sister and her friends trick-or-treating. She had invited Miki to help chaperone, but the redhead knew her friend’s crush, (read: Zunko), was bringing her own sister. So Miki declined. 

Meanwhile, Mayu had volunteered to play a part in a haunted house. Again, Mayu declined her friend’s generous offer to join due to her own fear of haunted houses. So on Halloween that year, Miki was free of plans. At least, she would be if she hadn’t agreed to go to a party.

A week prior to the party, Komachi had practically dragged her boyfriend and Miki to go costume shopping downtown. In the end, after hours of trying different costumes, the trio emerged from the store with various themes. As a couple, Komachi and Arsloid would be a pair of skeletons themed from  _ Día de Muertos _ . 

Meanwhile, Miki had picked out a “Little Red Riding Hood” outfit. As childish as it seemed, Miki enjoyed the story. But now as they were arriving at the party, the redhead was having second thoughts.

“But Machi, what if everyone thinks I’m a child?” She whined, clinging onto the taller girl’s arm.

The taller girl suddenly stopped walking and placed both hands on either side of Miki’s shoulders. “Look, Miki, we don’t have to go. If you're not comfortable, we can drive you home. Right, babe?” She looked at Arsloid.

“Yeah.” He nodded with an easy grin. “It’s not a big deal.”

Biting her lip, Miki looked between the couple, worried. “No, it’s not that I don’t wanna go! It’s just… I’ve never been to a party before. I just don’t wanna embarrass myself…”

“Look, how about we go inside and whenever you have enough, we’re going home. Deal?” Komachi gave the younger girl a comforting smile.

Sucking in a deep breath, the redhead nodded. “Deal.”

“Well then… let’s get this party started!” Arsloid cheered loudly before linking arms with both girls and dragging them towards the house.

“Way to ruin the moment.” Komachi rolled her eyes, but grinned nevertheless at her boyfriend’s antics, Miki giggled as well.

Komachi pressed the doorbell, but no one responded which Miki supposed made sense. They couldn’t even heart the ring of the bell outside due to all the music. How were the guests inside supposed to hear?

Glancing at one another, Komachi was about to open when it slammed open and someone came stumbling down the steps in a drunken stupor. They stared as Kyo dressed as a vampire clumsily made his way towards a bush and fortunately, they all looked away in time to avoid witnessing something they’ll regret.

“Hey guys!” Anon appeared at the doorway all smiles, as if she didn’t have a headache from all the noise. Noticing the golden halo attached to a headband, Miki’s eyes slowly gazed down the older girl to see her wearing an angel costume that didn’t really cover… much… 

The shorter redhead looked away from Anon, mentally chiding herself to keep her lesbian urges to herself.

“Glad you could make it! Nice costumes!” Anon continued saying, either unaware of Miki’s blushing face or ignoring it.

“Thanks.” Komachi and Arsloid chanted simultaneously, Miki being more quiet about it. Then Arsloid asked, “Where’s your sister?”

“Oh, Kanon? I think she’s in the back.” She tilted her head in thought before nodding though it was unsure if Anon was nodding towards them or herself. It didn’t matter. “If you see someone wearing a devil costume, that’s her.”

Someone from inside called for something and Anon raised a brow before looking at the trio again. “Sorry, guest calls! Enjoy the party!” And with that, the twin bounced off.

They all hesitated before the doorway when Komachi turned to Miki. “You ready?” She asked softly.

Miki took a deep breath before nodding weakly. Might as well make the most of the party, right?

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

An hour has passed since they arrived at the party, or at least that’s what Miki assumed. Her head was pounding at the combination of reeking alcohol and the loud music. Was anyone really listening or dancing to this kind of music? It seemed unlikely to Miki as she watched the majority of the people dancing, the majority most likely drunk due to how slow and sloppy they’re movements were.

As she tread her way through the crowd, she had lost Komachi and Arsloid somewhere. ‘It was fine,’ she told herself. Let the couple enjoy themselves before they had to go home. Still, she wondered how long she could survive the party.

In the last hour, she had witnessed a girl, who Miki recognized as Cul in a revealing pirate costume, who had people chanting at the staircase for her to slide off the stair banister. The girl had fallen off halfway down. On instinct, Miki stood up to go cheek on the girl, but Cul just laid on her back laughing without a care in the world. No one else seemed worried either so Miki slowly backed away from the mini crowd.

The redhead shifted awkwardly from where she sat on an empty couch. This living room didn’t have many party-goers and it was the only place she could find that didn’t have a couple practically devouring each other’s faces off of both people she did and did not recognize. It felt strange seeing people she knew and didn’t act without a care in the world.

That’s when Miki noticed someone stumbling over towards the same couch she was sitting on.

“ _ Hic _ h-hey  _ hic _ therree…” The redhead slurred who Miki recognized as Fukase from her science class despite the  _ Chucky _ costume he bore. He was a classic class clown, constantly causing trouble both in and outside of school. 

Miki had spoken to Fukase a few times, but not enough to be considered friends. Still, she was still cautious when being around the redhead. If he was already chaotic naturally, who knows what he acts like when drunk?

“Uh…” Unsure on how to respond, Miki bit her lower lip before giving a small wave. “H-hi?”

“Wha-” He hiccuped a bit before crudely plopping himself on the couch, leaning uncomfortably close to Miki’s face. “Wussh a- a cute gurrllll like you sh- shittin’ ‘ere alone?”

“I, uh… H-hi?” Miki fidgeted awkwardly. How exactly was she supposed to respond to one of her classmates possibly flirting with her? Especially someone who wasn’t in her preferred sexuality interest.

“ _ Hic _ , muh- maybe _ hic _ you and I cuh- could go somewhere… a- alone…” And for a second, Fukase almost sounded stone, cold sober.

Before Miki could respond, however, an unfamiliar and shockingly deep voice interrupted smoothly, “I’m sorry, but she’s already taken.” And suddenly, Miki felt a weight on her shoulder that almost felt possessive.

When both of them looked up, Miki was taken back at the sight of a long, pink-haired teenager who was wearing a gray furry suit and a headband with fuzzy ears. It was someone she didn’t recognize, but then again, everyone was in costumes. Still, Miki felt grateful for the sudden intrusion. 

It took a few seconds until it finally seemed to sink into Fukase, who let out a loud, drawled out, “Ohhhhhh.  _ Hic _ Suh-  _ hic _ surryyy ‘bout that.” And with that, he shookily got off the couch.

As the duo watched Fukase leave and bump into someone else, who Miki could’ve sworn was Piko, the stranger looked down at her apologetically. “Sorry about that, but you seemed uncomfortable…” 

Feeling her face heat up a little at their gaze, Miki found herself stuttering out, “N-no! Actually, thanks for helping…”

“No problem.” The stranger chuckled softly. “Kinda funny that a wolf saved Little Red, huh?” They laughed at their own words and that’s when it hit Miki that the stranger was dressed similarly to a werewolf.

“Hah… you’re right.” Miki felt herself cracking a grin as well. Mentally, she scowled herself for being so slow.

There was a short silence when the “werewolf” gestured towards the couch. “You mind if I sit?”

“O-oh! No, not at all!” The redhead scooted a little so that the stranger could sit.

“Thanks.” They grinned as they shifted before finding themselves comfortable. Leaning back, they grinned at her again, which Miki thought was similar to a cat. “Name’s Iroha. Oh, and please, call me “she” and “her”. The voice is a bit deceiving, I know. Anyways, you a friend of Anon and Kanon?”

“Nice to meet you, Iroha. I’m Miki. And no, I don’t really know them that well. My friend dragged me here actually.” Miki grinned as well. For some reason, smiling with this girl (was it safe to call her that already? Miki hoped it was fine) made her heart beat a little faster. “Are you? A friend, I mean.”

“Cool.” Iroha’s grin widened. “And actually, I’m their cousin. Bet’cha didn’t know that, right?” She didn’t sound accusing in the slightest.

“Really?” She tilted her head curiously. A cousin? Carefully scanning Iroha’s facial appearance as best as she could in the dark lighting, Miki could somewhat see the resemblance. Not really sure on how to respond, she simply said, “Huh. That’s cool” because what else was there to say?

“Eh,” Iroha shrugged nonchalantly before asking, “Enjoying the party?”

“Not really.” She replied almost automatically and winced visibly. “I- I mean, being here is cool and all, especially since it’s Halloweena and all, but, uh, I actually have never been… to a party before. At least, not in high school.”

The “werewolf” made a humming sound of understanding. “Yeah, I get you. It’s weird being in new surroundings, especially with all” - she swirled a lazy hand at their surroundings - “this. Much too flashy.”

“Yeah!” Miki nodded quickly before mentally scoulding herself for sounding too eager.

Biting her lip nervously, Miki asked, “If you don’t mind me saying this… How come I’ve never seen you before? Do you go to Yamaha High?”

The other girl laughed again, but not in a cruel manner. Still, Miki felt herself flush a little. “I wish. The way my cousin’s talk about it makes it sound great. But no, I go to Crypton Academy. Do you know it?”

Miki did, actually. In fact, a nice girl around her own age named Aria, preferring to be called IA, who lived next door attended Crypton Academy.

Unlike Yamaha, where students were free to choose between a pants uniform and the skirts, Crypton was strict on their dress codes, stating that females must be in the traditional sailor skirt uniform. Whenever they walked home together from their respective schools, IA would always say how lucky Miki is with the free will.

So she nodded. “Yeah, I know a friend who goes there, actually. Is it nice there?”

Iroha scowling at the question was not the answer Miki expected to receive. “It’s… alright.” The girl frowned at her own words as if she didn’t really believe herself. “It’s just… I hate wearing the sailor uniform we’re forced to wear. You get to wear anything you want at Yamaha, right?”

Not necessarily  _ anything _ but Miki nodded nevertheless. “Yeah, we get to choose between pants or skirts for our uniform.”

“Wait, seriously?” The other girl whipped her head to look at Miki in surprise only for her hair to accidentally hit a cup out of a passerby, someone Miki didn’t know, alcohol splashing on the floor. Eyes widened, Iroha quickly apologized only for the person to throw an angry glare at the “werewolf” and stalked away muttering. The scene made Miki remember that they weren’t the only ones in the room.

Sighing, Iroha turned back to Miki. “Sorry about that. It’s just that Crypton is so strict on keeping traditional ways, it’s…” She paused as if she struggled to find the correct word.

“Frustrating?” Miki offered helpfully, to which Iroha nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, frustrating.” She huffed before leaning back again, crossing her arms. She turned to face Miki. “Hey, I’m gonna quickly grab a drink. You want anything?”

“Uh… if there’s any cherry-flavoured Fanta, then yes please.” Miki answered before immediately regretting saying that. What if this really cute girl thought that she was even more childish?

To her credit, Iroha didn’t say anything, instead just smiled. With a nod, she quickly stood up and disappeared into the crowd towards the kitchen Miki presumed.

That’s when someone in the crowd shouted, “ _ Just Dance _ off!”and suddenly, the people were starting to crowd even more in the living room. Someone had flicked on the TV and Miki blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. Standing up, she politely made her way through the crowd and looked where everyone else was staring.

There were four controllers and already three people stood near the TV, waiting for someone else to join. Glancing around, Miki noticed that whoever else was crowding around was either hesitating and was considering joining.

Suddenly, Miki was thankful that she wore a skirt long enough that it would allow her to move more freely, unlike most than half the people here who wore skirts so short, it appeared to be just a long shirt.

Before she could change her mind, before anyone else could take the controller, Miki took up all her courage and grabbed the controller. She gave a shy smile to the rest of the people dancing, some grinning back at her eagerly. Sucking in a deep breath, she asked, “So, which song are we doing?”

For a moment, everyone else just looked at one another until someone from the crowd shouted a random song. Tilting her head, Miki checked to see if that particular song existed. It did.

“Everyone okay with the song?” The person closest to Miki asked everyone else who either nodded or shrugged. “Okay then.”

The song had four people to choose from, which the group all chose the character they would dance as after debating amongst one another. When the music started playing, Miki has never felt more upbeat ever since coming to this party.

There was something about dancing that practically made Miki feel more joyful than she could ever explain in words. It didn’t matter if she had to make moves on the spot or follow a bunch of instructions, all that mattered to her was that she was dancing and she was happy doing so.

As she kept her eyes on the screen, Miki almost didn’t notice that she was laughing, this being the second time she enjoyed herself upon coming to this party.

Miki held her breath as she tried to keep her position as the final notes of music played. After the final note, the room bursted into cheers and hollars. She didn’t pay much attention to the noise however as she watched their scores appear on the bright screen.

“Congrats.” The person closest to her said, no annoyance or distaste evident in their voice as Miki appeared in first place. 

Overfilled with joy, Miki giggled, “Thanks. You didn’t do too bad yourself.” She turned around with a grin stretched on her face, and then suddenly her throat was too dry. 

Iroha was standing in the crowd, two drinks in each of her hands. As the crowd dispersed, she just walked towards Miki. “You’re pretty good at  _ Just Dance _ .” She smiled before holding out one of the two cups. “Here.”

That’s when Miki remembered that Iroha had left to get drinks for the both of them. Realizing that one was for her, she took it gratefully although her hands fumbled a little. “A-ah, thank you! For the drink and, uh, your compliment.” She mumbled, embarrassed.

The other girl just smiled before taking a sip from her drink. Unsure on what to say herself, Miki followed Iroha’s lead. The cherry coke helped soothe her throat a little.

“So, uh… how long have you been watching for?” Miki asked after a few minutes of silence.

“The entire time, actually.” Iroha grinned. “I was trying to find you, but it was really crowded. But I guess it’s good I found you after ‘cause I’m sure you were thirsty after dancing, right?”

“Ah, I suppose you’re right.” She agreed easily. Biting her lip, she quietly asked, “U-um… if it’s not too much, do you…” Miki tried to gulp down the lump in her throat before continuing, “Do you think we can see each other again? Outside of this party, I mean.”

Fearing that she was too bold with her request, Miki was about to speak up again when Iroha spoke first. “Yeah, yeah, that’d be great. I’d love to. Hang out, I mean.” She added as if it were an afterthought.

“Really? I- I mean… cool.” She felt her grin grow wider, but just when she was about to ask something, someone grabbed her shoulders from behind, shouting, “Boo!” causing Miki to scream.

Whipping her head around in shock, Miki felt herself relax a little bit at the sight of Komachi shaking with laughter while Arsloid was walking towards them, attempting to hold back his chuckles. At least they don’t appear drunk or smell like alcohol. She sighed before noticing that Iroha had a half-smile. “Are these your friends?” She asked, eyeing the couple.

“Unfortunately.” Miki said with a grin then turned to her friends who both stopped laughing now. “Machi, Ars, this is Iroha. Iroha, this is Komachi and Arsloid.”

“Hey there.” Komachi gave a small wave to which Iroha grinned back. “I don’t think we’ve seen you at school. Right, babe?” She looked at Arsloid, who replied with a small, “Don’t think so.”

“I go to Crypton.” The shorter girl said with a small shake of her head. “But I’m Anon and Kanon’s cousin.”

“Really?” Arsloid tilted his head in thought. “Huh. Well, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you.” Komachi grinned. “Our little Miki here making friends.” She said teasingly, Miki huffing, “I’m older than you.”

“Likewise.” Iroha grinned back. For a split second, Miki wonders what it would be like if Iroha were to meet her parents and the rest of her friends.

“Anyways, Meeks, we’ve been searching for you for the past ten minutes.” The taller girl was saying. “We came to tell you that we’re ready to go in case you were lonely. But it looks like you found yourself some nice company.”

Miki looked at her friend in silent shock, who just had a small smirk on her face of knowing. Oh, this girl already knew. That was  _ so _ not fair.

“Darn. And I was hoping I could hang out with Miki more.” The shorter girl jutted out her lip a little before smiling again. “At least we can hang out more outside of school, right?”

“Yeah!” Miki nodded, mentally scowling herself for sounding too eager. “Yeah, that’d be great.” She said, trying to not sound so eager. “Maybe on Friday at four? I-if you don’t mind?”

“Sounds like a date.” Iroha grinned and Miki felt her heart skip at those words. “See you Friday. And hope you guys get home safe.”

“Thanks. You too.” Arsloid said and before Miki could say anything, Komachi grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the entrance.

“You fell for her so hard.” The taller girl laughed as soon as they were out of earshot.

“Shu- shut up!” Miki whined. “And we’re going as friends! Just friends!” She said although she made it sound as if she was struggling to convince herself. 

“Hey.” There was a tap on her shoulder and Miki turned around surprised. It was Iroha. Blinking in surprise, she almost didn’t hear the other girl say, “I just realized we don’t have each other’s numbers.”

Almost suddenly, Miki felt something being pressed into her hand. Lifting it up, she blinked. It was a small Post-It. She squinted before her face went hot at the words;  _ Iroha: xxx-xxx-xxx Call me, cutie :3 _

Her face heated even more when Iroha leaned towards her ear, whispering for no one else but Miki to hear. “Call me when you get home safe, kay Miki?” And with that, Iroha turned around and walked back into the mass.

“Damn Miki.” Arsloid gave a low whistle from behind her to which Miki flinched in surprise. “Got yourself a hot girl, didn’t ya?” He laughed at Miki’s flustered yelp.

“Aw, our Miki really is growing up.” Komachi cooed as she grabbed the shorter girl into a hug, squeezing her tight.

“Stu- stop it!” Miki whined childishly as she struggled to get out of the hug.

Laughing at her friend’s embarrassment, Komachi let go and looped their arms together. “C’mon, let’s go home.”

As they left the house, Miki looked back at the house with flashing lights and loud music ringing out for the streets to hear. It felt like a Halloween well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t support underage drinking, or drinking at all for that matter. Also, like Miki, I have never gone to a high school party. I only based the party scenes from what I hear from fellow classmates and what most appear like in shows. Also, apologies, I don’t know what drunk people sound like, so… and the ending kind of felt rushed, so big apologies for that as well.  
> Fun Cultrual Fact! Día de Muertos translates to “Day of the Dead”, which is a Mexican holiday celebrating remembered loved ones who are on a spiritual journey. If you hadn’t watched the movies "The Book of Life" and/or "Coco", they’re two of my favourite moves revolving heavily with the theme Día de Muertos!  
> Fun Personal Fact! Last year for Halloween, I dressed up as a Día de Muertos skeleton and so did my little cousin!  
> To sum everything up together, Happy Halloween!


End file.
